1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head for use in magnetic recording and to a fabrication method thereof. An embodiment of the present invention relates particularly to a read/write magnetic head which is suitable for high density read/write operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic head technology is disclosed in JP-A-59-178609, for example.
A magnetic head of the type in which only a head gap portion projects to a medium direction has been proposed in order to accomplish high density recording in magnetic recording. For example, “IEEE TRANSACTION ON MAGNETICS”, Vol. 24, No. 6, November, 1984, pp. 2841-2843, describes a method of deciding a track width of a magnetic head by applying machining from an air bearing surface side.
As to a magnetoresistive head (hereinafter referred to as the “MR head”) used as a read-only magnetic head, too, JP-A-59-71124 and JP-A-1-277313 disclose the structure in which only a track width portion (magnetic sensing region) is projected to a medium opposing surface.
On the other hand, a read/write magnetic head produced by integrating the MR head and an induction type write head is known from JP-A-51-44917, and so forth.